Pray for Daylight
by morbidgypsy
Summary: Summer of Year 6 and a new DADA and a Magical Arts teacher. Faydra Tines recognizes Snape from her past and is terrorfied, but maybe he should fear her instead. Rating for later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Phaedra is mine but no others are. Most settings and characters are owned not by me but by JK Rowling and all blessing upon her for such wonderful stuff! The more reviews you give me the more I shall write. I appreciate criticism but flaming indiscriminately will be dealt with.

Prologue

Summer Year Five

Severus was in his own chambers. Normally the surroundings that he had so fastidiously put together around him brought him comfort. The deep cushy chairs and high books shelves would let him lock himself away from the world that he normally had to live in. The world of lies upon lies and more death than anyone could possibly hope to deal with alone. And he sadly was, quite, alone.

Normally the summer that had the students all back home would be a wonderful time of freedom for him. Finally he could study as he wished and try the new potions that he spent his free time concocting. Potions normally too dangerous to practice when the students were still around. Or simply reading without random pranks being practices upon his person. He had to grin at the knowledge that the Weasley twins had graduated and would no longer be troubling him.

But tonight he lay gasping against his bed, half on the floor, pain riddling his stomach and dizziness slamming through his head. He was alone. He was dying alone. Even most of the professors had left the school for the summer, and he would not stoop to screaming for help anyway. He snarled at the very thought, he was still Slytherin after all and not about to ever admit what he was trying to do anyway. He did have some pride left. He hoped. And he had done this to himself. Of all the final insults his own potion was what was doing this to him. Like him a failure. And just the last one needed at that.

Or was it? The darkness was fading, but he was certainly in no position to be standing up. His world was spinning on him and he wasn't at all certain that it was his world that he was in. There was a sharp ripping sound and suddenly he was looking down on someone.

When he woke up he remembered nothing. Only the empty bottle in his hand let him know that he had actually taken the drought. Disgusted with himself he dashed the bottle against the wall and promptly put the entire incident to the back of his mind. He would no longer pursue this route, is was absolute failure.


	2. First Introductions

Faydra is mine but few others are. Most settings and characters are owned not by me but by JK Rowling and all blessings upon her for such wonderful stuff! The more reviews you give me the more I shall write. I appreciate criticism but flaming indiscriminately will be dealt with.

Chapter One

Summer Year Six

Severus was just entering the banquet hall when he saw Dumbledor speaking with someone new. Likely the next professor of DADA. Another useless attempt all but cursed with failure, most likely. Yet again he was refused the position though he truly was by far the most knowledgeable about it. But as it had been pointed out to him before, 'perhaps too knowledgeable about it.'

He came silently up behind the new person. Apparently female, her robes were long and prudish. Dumbledor had turned his back and was gesturing to the glasses that held the house points. They were all empty now, they would not begin filling until classes started again in the fall. A tour was underway it seemed. Severus was just a few feet behind the new person when suddenly her wand was inches below his nose. He raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly down at the wand.

"Professors tend not to curse other professors, especially on their first day-" He said dryly, but his voiced died off after the last word. There had been something else that he needed to say but somehow he lost his place in his tirade.

The woman looking at him was both the most spectacular and the coldest that he had ever seen before. Her eyes were like emeralds blazing in the candlelight, her lips like blood, and her skin like an envious pearl. The hair that was wrapped so tightly into a bun would do Minerva credit, but was sleek and black as a shadow crossing on a moonless night. A collar stuck up from under her robes to frame her chin, leaving only a small 'v' of throat to be seen. Her lips were perced in the extreme vexation that he himself knew only too well. He didn't like being snuck up on either.

"Do not sneak up on me." She hissed at him. This only made his eyebrow climb closer towards his hairline. Apparently he wasn't to be the only one in the school with a temper anymore. He smirked a bit over how much this was bound to annoy the other professors. Apparently the smirk was not appreciated.

"Its summer, don't you have somewhere else to be?" Her voice had strengthened into something much more haughty. She didn't know it but that remark had just hit a very sore spot on her victim.

He was just about to give her a truly scathing retort when Dumbledor turned back around and noticed the impending dispute.

"Ahhh, Professor Snape, let me introduce you to the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Tines. Professor Tines this is Professor Severus Snape, our esteemed potions master." The last was said with a placating smile that Severus just knew was meant to tell him to be nice. But there was apparently going to be no need for it.

"Professor Snape," She said with a more than a hint of faintness, "A pleasure truly, please forgive me, you startled me. I must be going, my rooms were where again Headmaster?" Severus wondered at her sudden deflate and defeat. It didn't seem in character somehow.

"Attached to the Dark Arts room my dear, just ask the paintings the way, they can be very helpful in such things. But do avoid peeves he has been in a fit for days now and is a little bit less then trustful even on his good days im afraid. But do have the house elves bring you your meals if you wish. They are always glad to help out in any way that they can. And I do believe they are putting together a new desert with caramel in it." He smiled quite grandly at what was apparently, at least to him, a splendid thought indeed.

Throughout Dumbledore's smaller than normal speech she had never lost eye contact with the potions master and Snape was beginning to admit that the eye contact was a bit odd, but he also was not going to be the one to break it first. She was watching him as if she maybe knew him and contrary to many possibilities he was not being contrary at the moment, merely curious. At the sound of his name she had suddenly gotten , not a little paler, but a lot paler and less haughty. Her wand had dropped to her waist without her really seeming to notice it and her mouth had just made the most precious little 'o' of startlement. Yet he was certain that he had never even heard of her before so what could her problem be? And why did yet another problem feel the need to revolve around him?

"Thank you headmaster, professor." She nodded, turned and whisked down the hall, all but running away.

Snape tilted his head, letting memories that he truly didn't want to think about filter through his mind. Something about her was familiar and yet for the love of anything he could not place it. Regardless, she had just run away from him. Of course he didn't care. It was just that... He swore softly, nearly under his breath. Those eyes.

"Severus is there something here that we should discuss?" As senile as he sometime wished Dumbledore to be, he was also quite glad that he was not. Well, perhaps he was at times.

"I think I might know her." Severus said still not quite looking at his headmaster. This was a memory coming from that time in his life that had yet to go completely away. The more he was able to ignore it that happier he was. As if anyone could ever mistake him as finding happiness anywhere. He smirked at his own stupidity.

"Oh?" Was the only response he got to his statement. Leave it to Dumbledore to clam up now.

"From back when I was a Deatheater." He finally got out.

"Oh." Dumbledore said again as realization of a possible error on his part became clear to him. He did not need all the details to understand all the possibilities that may have happened during that time in Severus' life "Will this be a problem?"

Severus thought about it for a split second. "No." There was something spectacular about those eyes.


	3. Old Memories

Faydra is mine but few others are. Most settings and characters are owned not by me but by JK Rowling and all blessings upon her for such wonderful stuff! The more reviews you give me the more I shall write. I appreciate criticism but flaming indiscriminately will be dealt with.

Anti-sheep cheese muffin - wow! Thank you what a fab revue. I truly hope I can uphold that kind of praise and thanks so much for being the first review for my first fanfic! )

Chapter 2

Old Memories

She swung into the classroom that was now hers and pressed the door closed behind her, leaning most her weight into the hand now holding it closed. Her head drooped and she let her bag fall to her side. This was not at all as she had expected her arrival to Hogwarts to turn out to be.

Snape being here of all places, teaching _children_. It was nearly incomprehensible. Last time she had seen him he had seemed disgusted to be stuck with her and the other children. Of course that was nearly 15 years ago. Fifteen very long years ago.

_The room that was normally considered her father's study was being used to corral the family's older children until the adults were ready for the ceremony_ _to begin. There were 5 of them that were considered to be of age that year. The were all cousins, but Faydra despised them all and sat in a chair furthest from everyone in the room. She had always been the black sheep of the family, or in the case of this family perhaps the white sheep would be a more appropriate term._

_The man guarding them sat with his back to the door. He had a continuous smirk on his face and would take the time to glare first from one to the next of them and then begin again. Occasionally he would sniff as if they all smelled quite disgusting. As the night wore on though his glance seemed to miss her more and more often. _

_He had been around for nearly as long as she could remember. Severus had even been in the marking ceremony that her elder brother had been in. Apparently things had been going well for him. The family often mentioned him when speaking of things associated with their dark lord. He seemed to be quite trusted in the ranks of the Deatheaters and rather high up in the ranks as well._

_She sat very tensely on the edge of her chair. Her back was a bloody mess under her robes. The shirt she wore under the robes was sticking to her back and her robes must also be at least starting to adhere to her. All last night and this morning she had been working on something that would send her parents raving mad if they only knew._

_She had spelled a needle to write everything she wrote directly onto her back. The ink that she dipped it in was transferred onto her back. In effect. She had tattooed herself. She had drawn the pattern out before hand, all the research having been done weeks hence. Then, with the needle, she had traced the design over and over until the paper was little more than a bunch of holes. Faydra was an artist of no small repute in the family and since precision was very important, she was very thankful of her skills. She destroyed the paper before she had come down for the meeting._

_Stuffed in her pockets were certain things that she could not be parted from. Simple things really. A few of her families rarer copies of magic text that she also happened to adore reading and rereading, her wand, and a few of her sketch books. They were all shrunk down to a more convenient and less noticeable size._

_Faydra shifted again trying to relieve a cramp that was developing in her spine, but it only caused the bloody fabric to tear off of her back. She gasped out, startled by the sudden flaring of pain._

_Severus looked up suddenly as if he had heard something. His black eyes glittering maliciously as he looked for the source that had just interrupted his musings. Faydra held her breath, afraid that he would spot her. But no, the runes and glyphs were working and he was completely unaware that she was even in the room. With a final glare down the length of his generous nose he went back to his wandering glances between all the children but her._

_That was when the door opened and her father poked his head in to say that the meeting was beginning. At this point she was near apoplectic with fear, but everyone got up and left without a backward glance for her._

_That was the last time she had seen her family. They went for the acceptance into their families adult life by going to take the Darkmark while she ran for her freedom. _

She was still running.The leather corset she wore was worn to conceal the tattoos that were still on her back. People were still not always aware that she was there, with concentration she could diffuse the affect of the tattoos but otherwise people were as apt to forget that she had just been there as they were to believe that she never had been in the first place. It had taken three letters to Dumbledore before he had been able to remember enough to write her back. And restaurants always proved to be a dismal failure of forgotten orders.

There was no way that Snape would remember her. Members of her family had walked by her on the street and the only reaction was her own suddenly racing heart beat. There was no way that, he who had rarely if ever spoken to her, would be able to remember her with the tattoos on her back still working. Faydra knew that she would have to stop acting like a silly git and just deal with the man. It wasn't as if she was working side by side with him or even that she would see him at all often.

She picked up her bag and wander over and up the stairs that would take her to he rooms. There was very little more that she wanted to do other than to sleep off all the hours of travel that it had taken her to get here. She reached to turn open the door leading to her rooms and came up short, finding it locked.

"Merlins beard!" She swore banging twice on the door for good measure. Dumbledore must have forgotten to give her a key or something and now she would have to go wander around the school instead of just sitting down like she so desperately wanted to.

"Ahem." Someone behind her cleared their throat.

Faydra spun around dropping her bag and drawing her wand in the same motion. Severus Snape stood down the three steps that she had taken to reach the door. Gads but the man could reach out and touch her if he wanted to and she had never heard him enter the room.

"Professor Tines," Severus started out at his driest, one eyebrow already raised. "Three tends to be the charm. And this is only the second time today that you have drawn your wand on me." He watched as sparks flew from her beautiful eyes.

Her face much more schooled than it had been earlier, nothing but irritation was showing at the moment. Nothing that she did not wish to be seen could at this time be seen. "Why are you bothering me?" She said in her own driest voice and imitating his raised eyebrow.

"You forgot something." He said while stepping up two of the three steps. He knew he was tormenting her and he had no idea why he was doing it, but he was enjoying it.

Suddenly they were nearly eye to eye and she realized how terribly close he was to her. He was a good few inches taller than she was and that and his arrogance was quite intimidating. His robes flowed long and wickedly black about him, much more regal than she remembered his garments from the past. His hair brushed his chin and though it did need a good washing its blackness set his pale skin off wonderfully. He smelled intoxicatingly of musty dungeons and incense. The black eyes that she remembered so vividly were currently raking her up and down. Just as she was doing to him, she realized belatedly with a start.

Severus couldn't help but looking at her. First it was to try to figure out how he knew her and where from, but it quickly became an abnormally lusty looking. At least abnormal where his most recent sex drive was. She wore her robes loosely and open over full skirts and what looked to be a really tight black leather bodice. If eye could caress he was caressing every curve that was sheathed in that wonderfully tight concoction. There was a collar that came up, the same that he had noticed minutes ago, that left a "V" of flesh showing. The milk pale flesh it showed was not nearly enough to appease the eye and he was just beginning to wonder how to get the damnable thing off of her to see the rest when he realized that she was looking at him the same way he was looking at her.

The both started at the same time. The tension in the room was something that could nearly be tasted and in unison they both licked their lips.

"I-"

"You-"

They both stopped. He gestured with a hand for her to continue.

"I seem to have forgotten my key." She said pulling herself back together and wondering what the hell had just happened. Musty incense indeed!

"Ah, well that's why im here. Albus seems to have forgotten that you would need this and sent me to deliver it." He pulled out the key to dangle it in front of her. He was once again maintaining eye contact with her and he had not entirely bothered to wipe the lecherous look off of his face.

She glanced at the key wondering how he was making her feel dirty for merely looking at it. When she reached out her hand to snatch the key from him she felt heat rising up to her cheeks and she was infuriated by it.

"Now leave." She snapped waspishly at Snape's still smirking self.

He executed a perfect little flourish of a bow and exited the room without looking back. The smirk never left his face.

Faydra touched her cheek not quite believing what had just happened. He wouldn't remember that, she was certain of it. At least she was very hopeful that he wouldn't remember that.


	4. Homecoming

Chapter 3

Homecoming

Faydra slammed her door behind her and slumped down in front of it. The man was really to much. He had always seemed to think himself a few steps above those around him. The liberties his eyes had taken with her figure were ridicules. If only hers hadn't seemed to do the same thing she would be able to get herself into a good tiff. As it were she merely felt scared and even more alone. He had noticed her far more than anyone should be able to and it just wasn't right. She needed to work things out before making any decisions. She had two weeks until school began again, after that she would be pretty much stuck. If she was going to run away she would have to do it before the students got here.

The bag she had brought with her appeared to be an old black leather doctor's bag. Of course it was enchanted. All the possessions that she had acquired over the years could easily fit inside it no matter the size. Two latches kept it shut and none but her could open it, or so the man that had sold it to her had promised. To this day she had never been robbed and the one time someone had tried she had later found him in the bag. She flipped them open quickly and reaching inside pulled out a framed portrait that she had painted for herself years ago.

The figure in the portrait coughed and sputtered delicately. "Really Faydra. You do need to put me up somewhere more permanent and less dusty." The woman was only a few years older than herself, at least in the portrait. Her great aunt Talia Tines, from her fathers side, hadn't died until she was 114. She had reddish brown hair that was swept up above her head into a kind of roll that ended at the nape of her neck. She always wore long pale robes that ended at high throat and ankle. They were always very lacy at throat and wrist, with often inches of lace dripping off the cuffs. She was a very regal woman all the days of her life and Faydra often found herself trying desperately to emulate her.

"Sorry Talia but you do know why that cant yet happen don't you?" She knew that her great aunt did, but it did not hurt to remind her every now and again. They had to keep moving until they could be certain that her family could not find her. Talia had a habit of acting as thought she didn't know as much as she truly did. It was a trait that had helped to keep her alive during her lifetime, but it wasn't something that was likely to be very helpful with her great niece's problem.

Talia gave her one of the very shrewd looks that she often wore when she was letting the wheels turn. "So what's wrong then? Are we in Hogwarts? Will we be leaving so soon?"

"No of course not. We are here, but it is hardly the time to leave already." Faydra snapped in her iciest and most regal manner.

Talia tilted her head ever so slightly in her traditionally reprimanding way. "Well then what has put you in such a state?"

Faydra took a deep breath. "Severus Snape is here."

"Severus? I remember the boy. Quite bright but very shy. Always seemed to need a good scrubbing, but I kind of thought it might be because of all the time he spent hovering over his cauldrons. Bad parents though. Well the father at least. His mother was never really in society long enough for me to ever speak to her. Poor thing." She tisked obviously still disgusted with the past situation. It was one of those times where Faydra remained silent on the issue to keep it from becoming a rant of Talia's.

"Well you know what that _poor thing _grew up to be." Faydra stood so she felt more as if she were eye to eye with the portrait she held in her hand. A psychological feeling but one that she had never been able to shake off. "A Death Eater." She finished her small tirade in a hiss.

Talia nodded her head thoughtfully. "That is true but they did find him not guilty by the conclusion of his hearing."

"Oh," Faydra began in on her favorite philippic. "So many of the accursed spawn of Hades managed to wiggle their way out of any kind of real trouble-"

"Yes, yes dear." Talia said cutting into the rant before it could get into full swing. "But he could have been honest in his repenting. I was there when they brought him to court and you really should have seen his face. Scared to death and simply mortified at what he had done." A delicately manicured hand fluttered over her lips as she finished this. She had paled considerably and quite looked as if she might faint. "Thankfully Dumbledore stood up for him. If he hadn't well Azkaban could have been his lifelong fate." A second hand appeared to cover her heart as she all but swooned.

Faydra rolled her eyes. Talia was prone to dramatics. "More likely he was terrified about getting punished for the mortifying things that he had done."

Talia chose not to continue the pointless argument that this train of though could likely become.

The office appeared to open into a second room. It was the living quarters that Dumbledore had told her existed. Something new, he had said, something that Hogwarts had seemed to feel was needed. A school building itself didn't seem to be quite something that she trusted but the choice was really not left up to her on this matter. Hogwarts did as Hogwarts did and that was that.

There was already furniture in the additional room, for which she was grateful. Her budget simply would not allow any remodeling to be done. The bed was an old style four posted ordeal that was simply dripping with draperies. The room was rather larger than expected, allowing for a sitting and eating area as well as the sleeping area. There was a fireplace, already lit, nearly taller than she was in the sitting area and everything seemed to be done in deep blues. One of the colors of her old house.

There was a hook between the bed and the fireplace. Talia's portrait hung there nicely.

"Oh that's much better. These rooms are really quite lovely for a schoolmarms home." She fairly beamed at the praise she believed she had just given.

Faydra scowled at the schoolmarm comment. It made her sound entirely too old and lonely for her liking. And she just knew that Talia was hinting at her encroaching spinsterhood. It was yet another favorite topic for her during the slow days of their travel. The office might be lovely with all of its archaic furniture, but everything still held a very deserted feel to it. All the shelves and cabinets were left empty for her to fill. Sadly, she had very little to fill them with.

The living area was lovely though, and didn't feel quite so empty. The chairs were stuffed nicely and the wood all glowed under the firelight. There was a fruit basket on the table in the eating area. The entire room had a very wholesome and welcoming atmosphere to it. It actually made her thing about staying and trying harder to ignore Severus. Though if he hadn't changed much in the years since she had last seen him, he would be very difficult to ignore if he wanted her attention.

The things she brought with her really did not amount to much. Her collection of sketch books had grown over the years as had her collection of antiquated books on dark magic. A few trinkets that she quickly spread about the rooms, and clothing that she had picked up mainly in second hand shops. It was an abysmally small amount of stuff for someone of her age to own. It was the very basic household things that she missed the most. Beyond belief no less. She should at least be able to care for herself, but that seemed harder and harder to do as the years went by.

"You know Faydra, Hogwarts is probably the safest place for anyone or anything to be in a time of trouble." Talia was apparently not going to ignore the issue at hand.

"I know, but the enemy is already here. Severus is paying me more mind than anyone else has in many years. He didn't seem to loose track of the conversation once today." It was exasperating to say the least.

Talia took a deep breath as though stealing herself for something. "Faydra dear, did you try to remain hidden when he was about?"

Faydra blinked. Not once but several times. She hadn't tried to hide from him. Not once while he was looking her up and down, not when they were speaking to the headmaster. It was her turn to place her fingers on her lips and look as if she might faint. Instead she sat down on the bed.

"I didn't. Not once. It never even occurred to me to try."


	5. Perplexities

Faydra is mine but few others are. Most settings and characters are owned not by me but by JK Rowling and all blessings upon her for such wonderful stuff! The more reviews you give me the more I shall write. I appreciate criticism but flaming indiscriminately will be dealt with by no less than your own karmic debt.

You people and your reviews are really wonderful. Any comments you make are taken to heart and really give me added incite to what I am doing. Please continue, and don't think im not sneaking peaks at your works. )

Chapter 4

Perplexities

Snape moaned and pulled himself out of his bed using far more energy than he truly felt such a feat ever deserved. Especially when the only act performed in said bed was a brief period of sleep. Though it was filled with dreams again. He couldn't remember what they were. He had begun a dream journal nearly a year ago but there were very few entries. Today he scribbled 'lilacs,' and nothing more. It was less of a memory and more of just a thing he knew. Though it was a thing he knew that also meant nothing to him. He found this very annoying.

Only a week left and school would once again be in session. He had nothing to do until then. At least not where school was concerned. He had worked out all his class plans within the first week of summer. The fools he would be teaching would never be able to understand what was already planned, let alone anything more. He snarled to himself as he finally balanced himself into standing. Their parents were fools and they were fools and he was almost scared to see what the next generation would have to say for itself. For Merlins sake what if Longbottom had children? The whole of Wizardom could be obliterated with one misplaced and volatile spell or potion.

Oh he had to get out of the castle. He needed to locate some Red Cap claws for one of the potion that he was developing for both Voldemort and the Order of the Pheonix. Only the Order knew that it was being made for both. A sticky situation that. If the Order showed their new potion too soon the Death Eaters may notice, but if the Order didn't have it then the Death Eaters would truly have a surprise for them. He sighed and padded naked over to his bureau. He hadn't left in weeks and perhaps he could locate some absinthe for his personal evening's entertainment. Even a good bottle of bourbon would be good just as long as it hit hard and fast. A brief trip through Knockturn Alley should provide him with enough of both of his needs to pass the night with.

Since Faydra had arrived the nightmares had somehow worsened and he certainly would need the help falling asleep. A long night of potion mixing followed by a good stiff drink just might do the trick. He wasn't really sure if it was something she had caused or if she just had bad timing. Ever since he had joined the Death Eaters he had had nightmares worthy of several muggle authors . He suspected her timing to be the cause though. After his abominable behavior in her presence he had seen her once. That was at dinner last night with Dumbledore, Madam Hooch and Minerva..

Severus shook his head just thinking about it. For a summer dinner it had been one of the house elves finest. Roast beef and smashed potatoes with green beans and corn. Salads had come first and cherry pie fluffed up with hand-whipped cream on top had rounded the entire thing off. A simple affair for Hogwarts, but for a summer meal, a true feast.

Faydra hadn't looked at anyone. She had brought a book with her, a thing even he hadn't dared in his years here and had read through the entire meal. He was so curios as to why no one was even trying to start a conversation up with her that he himself hadn't even bothered. She read and ate as if now one else was at the table and had never once looked in his direction. He had spent the entire night watching her and doing his best to follow Dumbledore's conversation with madam Hooch and Minerva. He waited for some sign that Dumbledore knew she was there or that she was annoyed by the lack of attention she was receiving. Anything, but dinner was peaceful and when she left the rest finished and left without anyone but him ever seeming to know that she had been there. And that she had left the table without the good-graces of excusing herself.

He donned one of his favorite sets of deep, black robes and swirling them around him, headed out of the castle. A few ghosts drifted past him on his way out but none attempted to associate with him. Nothing unusual there at least. The lack of the unusual in his life always seemed to comfort him a bit. Severus wondered if people got bored living a life where very little unusual happened to them. He decided that it was likely they did get bored, but he would still trade his for theirs twice over if needed.

Outside was another beautiful sunny day and he debated on summoning a something-or-other to help block it out, but still being half asleep he decided to just let it pass for just this once. By the time he had arrived at Knockturn he was nearly awake anyway and not in the least sun scorched.. As always he was glad that Knockturn had such different hours from Diagon. The people that were moving were all moving at a pace that he could tolerate at this hour. He snickered to himself when he realized that it was nearly 10 am and he would in 1 week have to start getting up and ready for classes by eight. Gads but that was a nasty thought.

For no explicable reason, other perhaps that Snape was truly feeling a little bit responsible for his last conversation with Faydra, he stopped at a flower shop to get some lilacs. He thought she might like them and would possibly take them as an apology for the way he had behaved. He was still wondering what had come over him. Sure, she had great eyes and lips and all kinds of stuff but he rarely noticed the outside package before the inside one. And he rarely took the time to get to know either side really. It all tended to be rather pointless in the end anyway.

"Can I 'elp you sir?" The woman at the flower shop smiled up at him. She was a little old which with hair that could have blown away at any time and teeth that seemed to move of their own accord. The smile seemed genuine enough though.

He nodded to her, pleasantly. "Im searching for lilacs. The white kind that smell much like a brothel." As soon as he said it he nearly choked. Where the bloody hell had that come from? And were there white ones that smelled like a brothel? He had always assumed that they were all a light purple color.

The woman threw an arm about her waist and cackled something fierce. "Oh aye sir we do! Never heard it put quite that way before, but yes they are here. How many would you like?"

"Err- Could you deliver a large vase of them to Hogwarts?"

"Course we can sir. Any message to attach to them?" She was still snickering.

He thought about it a second. He obviously wanted to let her know that they came from him but what more could he say. 'I was an ass so sorry.' Or maybe 'Look at me that way again and Ill shag you rotten.'

"Trying to get the lady to woo you instead sir?"

"What?" Did that batty woman just ask him that in truth? Did _mind your own business_ mean nothing to anyone anymore. Was that front tooth waving at him?

"Ask her out to tea or some such sir. Whether you be apologizing or requesting the flowers will be grand for both." She was already putting the vase together. The flowers were huge blooms that nearly looked like white clouds on sticks. And they did smell wonderful and yet much like a brothel at the same time. How in bloody hell had he known that they would.

"Tea will be fine." He suddenly decide while still gazing intently at the blooms. "I most humbly request that you join me for tea at the-" He wasn't sure where would be seen as appropriate. This was an apology and maybe a little conversation certainly not a date.

And anyway, _why would she be interested in him?_ He thought while surreptitiously rubbing the mark on his left arm. Even he wasn't all that thrilled with himself so why would she be? And why had she looked at him the same way he had been looking at her? And why was he still thinking of this as more than an apology?

"Spot 'n Cake, sir. If I might suggest. Brand new place in Hogsmeade. Just opened up last month. None of the flying cupids and trump that some dangle over your 'ead as you try to sip. Very classy indeed."

He nodded almost absently. "Yes that will be fine. At 1pm."

"That will be one galleon sir, that does include the delivery fee of course." She smiled an even more toothy grin as she reached out her hand to take his money.

He handed it over, still entranced by the lilacs. How had he known, and why was he so sure that she would like them?


	6. The Teacher Gave Me Flowers

Faydra is mine but few others are. Most settings and characters are owned not by me but by JK Rowling and all blessings upon her for such wonderful stuff! The more reviews you give me the more I shall write. I appreciate criticism but flaming indiscriminately will be dealt with by your own karma.

Little Tiger - Thanks so much! You give a lot of insight that is very useful to have around. It helps a lot and sometimes heads things in directions I didn't expect, but truly love. Thanks again. )

Chapter 5

The Teacher Gave Me Flowers

"Im sorry, who did you say they were from?" Faydra asked for the third time of the little old witch that now stood in front of her in the hallway that led to the main hall. The older witch was holding out what was simply the biggest and whitest bunch of lilacs that Faydra had ever seen. Absently, in light of who was sending them to her, she realized that they had such a potent aroma that they would desperately need to sit near an open window. Regarding who sent them to her she could think of nothing other than 'oh merlins beard on fire.' She was having more than a little trouble believing that he had sent them. They were the first flowers that she had ever had formally delivered to her.

The little witch giggled again. "Im tellin you ma'am. Their from Professor Snape. As it says on the enclosed card." She thrust the flowers toward the girl that stood uncertainly before her. Not once had anyone ever refused her lovely flowers and this was not going to be the first.

One the woman's teeth wavered to and fro as if it were maybe winking up at her. Faydra snatched the flowers up and took a disconcerted step back. She was in no way a shallow person, but some things were simply just not meant to be. That tooth was one of them.

"You have a lovely day m'dear." The old witch smiled as she jaunted back down the hall that she had met Faydra in before the young lady could try to again ask who her best flowers were from.

Faydra stood stalk still, eyes wide and staring. Severus Snape, nay, Professor Severus Snape had just given her flowers. For nearly a week she had tried very hard to keep him from remembering her and here he had thought of her enough to give her flowers. Goodness, what would Talia say now? They would certainly have to leave now. How had he known that the white lilac was her favorite flower? She hadn't even seen any since leaving home all those years ago. There had been one sprig of them on her bedroom mantle when she had left for good. Had he maybe seen it?

Could he possibly be saying something? Letting her know that he knew who she was perhaps.

Why else in the world would that man give her flowers? Without even letting the thought of him being interested in her surface to the conscience part of her mind, she squished it.

With as much aplomb as she could summon under such potentially dire news, she made her way back towards her rooms. The lunch that she had nearly taken in the main hall was forgotten about. Her face was as pale as the flowers by the time she reached her rooms. Hunger was gone and replaced by a different kind of emptiness. She simply could not keep moving on. It was driving her crazy.

Before she could enter her rooms though, she heard a slight, very feminine cough behind her and felt a small chill go up her back.

"Sorry to trouble you. But could I smell those? I truly think that I nearly can from over here." It was the Grey Lady. Ghost of Ravenclaw tower. She was a few inches taller than Faydra was and of course pearly grey and slightly transparent. The Grey Lady drifted slowly over until she was nearly nose to nose with Faydra. A truly disconcerting feeling as suddenly Faydra lost some feeling in the very tip of her nose and quickly developed a case of the sniffles. She knew that ghosts could not longer smell, but could sorta almost smell strong scents. Usually rotting fish and the like, but she was sure that these flowers would be able to play a more pleasant role than the fish could.

"Your Faydra Tines aren't you? Entered my house in 1984 and stayed up until the end of your fifth year. Was never seen or heard from or even mention since then. Very studious and creative and yet a little too fond of the dark arts. Perhaps Slytherin would have been good for you, but I think that we were better." She cocked her head slightly to the side and smiled as though pleased with herself for remembering. As regal as she was she also had a touch of child to her still after how many unmentioned centuries.

Faydra blinked again. "You can remember me too?" Something bad was going on, first Snape and now the Grey Lady. The runes couldn't be fading. There was no way, but what else could do it. As soon as a chance presented itself she would draw them on again to strengthen the spell. But that would be after she left Hogwarts again.

"Of course child, of course." She floated a step away from Faydra and looked intently at the flowers. "May I inquiry as to what the note says? I do not intend to be nosy but I must insist that anyone courting you be doing so with admirable intentions." She smiled and waited patiently for the note to be read to her.

Faydra seemed to begin going transparent herself. How had she missed a note and what in Hades name could Snape have written to her. It could be a threat for all she knew, meant to expose her and get her dragged back to her family. A bit of blackmail perhaps? But the Lady kept waiting as the dead were want to do and Faydra could only prolong the terrible tension for so long before she snatched the card and read it quickly to try to dull the damage that she was expecting.

"I most humbly request that you join me for tea at 1pm at the Spot and Cake. Professor Severus Snape."

It was not quite what she had been expecting.

"Oh Severus is truly a gentleman when he wants to be isn't he? I fine choice regardless of his house." She fairly glowed in appreciation. "Quite intelligent, would be good for you." She had always shown an interest in the love affairs of those that she considered to be her charges. It was always said that, because she herself had never found that certain someone in life, she now worried about her Ravenclaws death.

"But he's a Death Eater." Faydra said in an indignantly embarrassed and overly stressed rush. It was not the wisest thing to say. It was not at all like her to say such a thing in the open, things were getting quickly out of hand for her.

The Grey Lady's eyes round in anger and the air around her seemed to get suddenly chiller. "No, no, no. He most certainly is not!" And floated quickly out of the room only to return a second later. "He is very loyal to the school. And your flowers are the first thing sweet I've smelled in a century." She finished with a quick and coldly polite smile before finally disappearing.

"Oh dear." Faydra sighed before quickly entering her private rooms before anyone else could come along and recognize her. She slammed the door behind her, realizing that was becoming a habit in this place.

"Talia we have to leave." She said in a rush as she swiftly began throwing everything she could lay her hands on in her bag. It was quiet unceremoniously done, but it was the quickest and most common way that one of her moves was commenced.

"What in the world for this time? Its been perfectly pleasant being able to chat with the castle portraits and I thought that there were no problems." She was very serious now as she watched her great nieces thorough process of packing.

"No. I've been telling you. Every meal I take with the staff, Severus makes far to many glances in my direction. And now the Grey Lady even knows me. Not just knows me, but remembers me." She paused long enough to raise a hand to forestall her aunt from speaking. "And yes, I have tried very hard to keep him from remembering me. It just isn't working."

In the few minutes that had passed she had already packed everything that she had come with. It was a process that she was so painfully practiced at that it could be done with very little thought.

"Sorry Talia. You've got to go back in."

"Oh bullocks." She said with an exaggerated sigh. The language she had just used was so out of character that Faydra couldn't help but grin at it as she gently set her aunts portrait in the bag. It, like everything else she had ever put in there, vanished without a trace. It would not reappear until she later pulled it out.

Back in the classroom a quick glance outside showed the weather to be swiftly changing into a miserable and probably wet day. It was not at all unexpected in the current sphere of going ons. All through the castle and out the main door, Faydra thought firmly of her not being recalled. It worked. The few people in the castle would glance at her swiftly moving form only to glance away and never look back. She was not invisible. Merely a thought so quickly forgotten that it was likely never there.

In her pocket she already held a one way ticket to the Dublin. She hadn't been there before, but likely she would jump train before she ever got there. It was the kind of ticket that was always in a pocket based on the 'just in case' kind of thinking. Always one way and always random. She always purchased the next stop that came up for departure while she was exiting the station from the last incoming train. That way she never knew what it would be and it made it all the less likely that anyone else would figure it out.

Faydra was halfway to the Hogsmeade train station when the rain began in earnest. She was standing on main street when suddenly she could not see even five feet in front of her. The whiteness of rain hitting stone was all around her. The cascade of it all was nearly deafening, not to mention befuddling. Turning in what she believed to be the direction of the train station, she headed off. It seemed to take longer than she though it should and she bumped into too many light posts. She had just bumped into a wall when the oddest thing happened.

She heard a voice.

"Cousin." It hissed out. And then as if it took a further moment for thoughts to be gathered, the voice continued. "I know you are here somewhere...I've never felt you so close before. All the time I've been looking."

There was a darker shape in the wall of rain that was a mere few feet away. Faydra didn't know what to do so she stood there as though entranced. The old technique of avoiding view by not moving seemed to work for her this time. The cousin that she hadn't heard from in years moved off in the opposite direction. Thankfully.

Crasius. The most middle of all her cousins. He was nearing his forties if she recalled correctly. Crasius' voice was different too. The hissing was not his way of speaking and she wondered what had been done to him. He had been quite and always ready to please. With someone like her father, always ready to abuse another's weakness, that trait had probably been his downfall.

It disturbed her greatly that he had been looking for her and who knows for how long. It meant that he knew she was missing and that was again completely contrary to all the work she had done. The tattoo really should have maintained the forgetfulness spell that it had been intended for.

There she was standing in the rain, completely terrified and getting cold when suddenly a cloak was flung about her and she found herself tucked under someone's arm. Before she caught her breath to complain about it, or scream for help, she was propelled indoors into what appeared to be a nearly deserted tea house.

"I thought you were standing me up." Severus Snape purred from just a few inches away from her ear. He seemed pleased to believe that she was not standing him up. It was a pleased but not smug sound that saturated his voice. Not smug and certainly not gloating. She couldn't process that right now, to much going on in her head. She was still too focused on her cousin wandering around outside in the rain.

She shivered and shyly looked up at her uncertain savior. His hair hung wetly, sticking to his cheeks. His eyes sparkled as if he were very pleased with something. It was a happy kind of sparkle, she noted, not a malignant one. He did not appear as though he were up to something. Firmly thinking of the Dark Mark she knew to be on his left forearm, she also let her aunt's and the Grey Lady's assessment of Severus come to the foreground. Perhaps he wasn't as bad as she had always thought him to be. Or perhaps he had her father and cousin waiting at a table in the back. She would soon find out. No matter what others seemed to think of him, she had trouble getting his past out of her mind.

A chill smile crossed her face. "Of course not. It wouldn't be polite to do to a fellow teacher." Best to remind him of where they both stand currently. It might make him think better of any past standing that they shared. Or at least to take the new into light. She couldn't get the sound of her cousins voice out of her head. It was him, but at the same time it was not. And he had known that she was here. Not good, not good at all.

"Hmmm." Was all he said in return as he steered her to a table near the front of the establishment.

It was a lovely place really. The name 'Spot of Cake' was emblazoned over the door in a fine glitter that appeared to stay in place. The rest of the shop was decorated with deep golden wood and many rich colors, red being a foremost. Each table had a small bouquet of daisies on it and a little tasseled bunch of bells that seemed to be golden chimes hanging from the ceiling above Odd to find him in a place that seemed to reek of Gryffindor. .

He sat her down at a table meant for two. It held a deep purple candle that flickered as it burned, and tea for two. He had apparently ordered for the both of them before she had unwittingly arrived. Little sticks of biscotti sat next to a pot of what smelled like chamomile in the middle of the table. There was a half empty cup of tea sitting in front of Severus' side of the table as if he had been waiting for a while. He made no comment of it and so neither did she.

Needless to mention, her father was not at the table. Nor was her cousin. They were alone. She felt an unexpected wave of guilt and checked her watch. It was a quarter past the appointed time in the afternoon. In her attempt at escape she _had_ nearly stood him up. Lateness was not a habit that she had ever cultivated.

"Do you like chamomile? If you don't I can get you something else. That biscotti is hazelnut," He said gently nudging one of them with a long pale finger, "that one is chocolate chip mint." He nudged a second variety that seemed to be the minority on the plate. "Its my favorite." He said with a shrug as if he had caught her counting the sticks. He wasn't normally prone to ramblings, but he was fairly certain that was what he had just done. And why did he just mention one of his favorite things. She certainly wasn't going to care in the least. No one ever really did.

Faydra bit her lip. She had almost admitted to remembering about his penchant for chocolate chip and mint biscotti. When he had come to visit the family he always seemed to have those with his tea. Somehow she seemed to remember him getting ice cream of the same flavor. It must have been an outing that he had been privy to. She must have been young or the memory wouldn't be so hazy. He was a bit older that she was after all, and a teacher to boot. Not ever one of her favorites, but certainly a skilled one.

"Chamomile is one of my favorites. Its very calming on nerves." It had been intended as a kind of compliment, but she had the feeling that he was perhaps not used to getting them, not of course that she was used to giving them, and had therefor not picked up on it. Instead he took the offensive once again.

"Your nervous?" He said with one of his smirks. Though not one of his more nasty and scathing ones, she was slightly relived to notice. As odd as it was she was pretty sure that he wasn't up to anything. He seemed to genuinely be here for the tea and possibly the company, but she just wasn't sure. So much lately had been quite out of keeping with her normal way of life.

"Well," She started out hesitantly, not sure exactly how to say what needed to be said without saying anything more than that. "Im not entirely sure why we are here." Faydra was proud that she hadn't even snipped at him.

To her amazement he blushed. She hadn't known that he could do that.

He looked over at her in suddenly acute anxiety. He certainly couldn't come right out and tell her why he had hoped they were there. She seemed to think that there was some other reason and that made him all the more sure that he truly did know her from somewhere. Apparently she wasn't here on the assumption that this was a social gathering.

"I mean," Her chill voice that carried her through most of life was beginning to falter. "I mean, was there something that you wanted?" There was a pause here, as if she was hoping he wouldn't read something undesirable into what she had just said. "Something you wanted from me." There. That was as close as she was able to say 'are you trying to blackmail me' without actually saying it.

Snape's mouth dropped open in sudden understanding. Faydra apparently thought that he was here to blackmail her for something. He truly had done enough of it in his Death Eater life that he could recognize the signs well enough. She hadn't come to join him for tea, she had come to find out what he wanted from her. He sighed. This could almost be useful if he knew what she seemed to think he knew. This cemented his belief that he somehow did know her. And it certainly explained her attitude toward him. Dammit this was just one more reason that he should bow out of the human race.

He reached up and snatched at the dangling bells above his head. They let out a resonant chime that seemed to echo around their small table. A glimmer appeared around the table and suddenly everything outside their little area became hazy, as if it were much further away than it really was.

"I asked you out for tea and nothing more." He hissed out in an obvious outrage. "I may know you from somewhere, but I assure you that I cannot think of one damn thing that I would even think about pressuring you into doing for me." He paused here. "Well except maybe one." The smirk he gave then was nothing short of indecent, "but I yet again can think of no way to convince you to do it. So whatever it is you seem to think I know I can assure you that I do not." He all but spit out the last around one of his most impressive snarls.

Faydra felt her eyes get wider and wider, but didn't know that her mouth had made a most perfect 'o' of wonderment. Perversely, she suddenly felt safe. Severus Snape had never ranted at her like that before except when he was absolutely sure of what he was ranting about. In her case it had usually been potions that had meet with less than an excellent grade. And that was only because her father would come down on him as well if she didn't do outstanding.

"I- Im sorry." Her aunt had been right and though she may do her best never to tell her elder that, she certainly did have to accept the complications that it now presented.

"Indeed." And he began to dig in his pockets for payment for the tea. He was leaving before this atrocity could get any worse. He had to work with this woman and she thought he was trying to blackmail her. Ridiculous.

"Wait." She said meekly. So much was going on that was out of her norm. Nothing seemed to be how it should be. If someone would say that the sky was green...at this point she would only be able to nod and agree. Death Eater he may be, but there seemed to be a glimmer of a decent person shining forth. Despite all that she knew from her past. Ridiculous.

"Wait." She repeated when he slammed the coins on the table and went to stand up.

"What?" He hissed out while glaring at her and fit to kill. He watched her lick her lips before speaking again and mentally kicked himself for even looking. And even worse, he thought the licking was an unconscious gesture on her part. Dammit all to hell.

"I did not mean to offend you." She said trying to regain some dignity while at the same time rectifying the situation that she had unwittingly turned into a nightmare. If only he had stayed the same all these years she wouldn't have had any trouble dealing with him, or at least no trouble knowing what he was doing. Dammit all to hell.

He barked out a derisive laugh. "Well you managed just fine." And he stood.

Faydra jumped up after him. "Severus, please."

"Professor Tines, this is over." And he disapperated.


	7. Chapter 7

I know the spelling of her name has changed a few times. It has settled in this chapter. Im not sure why I had that issue, but it is done. ) Sorry about the length between updates. Do enjoy if you can.

Pieces of her

Ironically enough the rain that had nearly steered her into Severus earlier had all but vanished now. It fell in a light sprinkle that was possibly more mist than rain. The fog was apparently trying to make up for it. The end of each road was turned into a white blur of fog. A bit creepy for one who was looking for a cousin in it.

Phaydra had stood in the doorway of the tea shop for quite a while, making sure that her cousin was no where to be seen before she headed out for her trek back to Hogwarts. Since it wasn't possible to apparate back onto school grounds she had to wonder where Severus...err... Professor Snape had gone. She had never seen him that angry before which was saying something since he had always seemed so high strung at times. Times like when someone messed up a potion during class. That thought would likely not come up so often if she had not been the one messing potions up so often in her past.

And what exactly was she planning on doing? Once she was back to Hogwarts she would at least be as safe from her cousin as was wizardly possible. Though if he did show up the spell of forgetfulness on her would likely cause everyone to already forgotten that she was there in the first place. No one would know that she need help most desperately. Well...everyone except Severus apparently.

Oh sweet Merlin.

The man that she had just infuriated also happened to be the only one that could apparently remember her from minute to minute. Since he wasn't trying to black mail her to her father, the chances were that he would be extremely useful to her. And since she had made him blisteringly angry at her, he would likely not speak to her again. Just perfect. It was most ironically perfect. The blatant absurdity of it seemed to fit her mood perfectly as she made her way through the streets.

She paused in mid stride to see where she was. Autopilot was carrying her and she found herself in front of one of her favorite shops ever. During her time at Hogwarts she had come to this very store every trip to Hogsmead. Quills and Needles. It was an art store, and book store. The owner shopped for his merchandise around the world. Every time she stopped there he had something new. A new paint and new sketch pad. Something new and different or old and comfortable. One could never tell from visit to visit.

She pushed the door open and the familiar sound of bells hitting glass followed her in. The shop smelled of the paints and old paper that it always did and Phaydra reveled in it. No one welcomed her when she came through the door, that was the tattoo working again. Back when she was in school she would have been instantly greeted and welcomed into the shop. They had known her by name here back in the day. Gads but she was becoming a depressing old bore. Not to mention a lonely old depressing bore.

Phaydra snuck down aisles in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the owner. They had always gotten along famously, even with her less than desirable family connections. Back in the day she had been the first to try out many of his new artistic finds. The most exciting of all being a mishap. Apparently when he had ordered a new paint called Fire Red, he hadn't expected what they had given him. Within one weeks time anything painted with that color had inexplicably caught fire and burned to cinders. Such a trouble and yet they had laughed over it for months.

Ah there he was. Never heard the bells ring, or forgot about them as soon as he heard them. All to be expected. All as it should be in her oh so lonely world.

He was sorting through a new box of books. By the glee on his face it appeared to be something that he had been anticipating. Mason was his name. He was an older gentleman who seemed to have gained a few wrinkles in the past few years. Didn't detract from anything. She looked at him and felt more at home then ever before. She was two steps away from him and not yet noticed when he unconsciously pushed his sleeves back, as he was want to do when working. On his left forearm the dark mark stood out in the deepest black. It was new enough to still be outlined in red blistered skin.

Phaydra stumbled backwards, knocking a shelf of something over. She never looked back to see what it was as the sound of a thousand trinkets crashing to the floor followed her out of the store. He yelled out once to see who had cause the raucous but he never saw her dash out the door. Thank Merlin the tattoo was working. As much as she hated it, it had just saved her life yet again.

She ran through Hogsmead, again heedless of where she was going, but now so sick feeling from what she saw that she was forced to stop twice until the vertigo feeling passed. Back in the days that she had known him he was staunchly against the Death Eater cause. She wondered what had changed his mind. And if the change had been a willing one. She doubted it somehow.

When she could barely breath she stopped, certain that she had run in enough circles to confuse anyone that might have been following her. Her bag was clutched tightly to her chest. It was more comfort than fear for personal possessions that made her hold it so tightly. Her legs felt like a jell-O legs spell had been put on them. They were weak after all that running and were barely holding her upright.

The thought of going back to Hogwarts was vaguely distressing. But so too was not going back. The difference between the two was the amount of running she did. At Hogwarts she would have a stable home and if she could get back on Professor Snape's good side, she would have someone to talk to. And she was sure he had a good side somewhere. It had almost shown itself a couple of times already. Especially back in the tea shop when he had been so pleasant... right before she embarrassed herself.

Across the street was a wizards liquor store. That would do the trick. At least for one night. Anything for even the shortest while would make life that much better at this point. And she could pick something up for an apology gift for Severus as well. She just couldn't make it too much of a habit of drinking the stuff herself. Her aunt would kill her.

She looked around for her cousin again before entering the shop. More little bells rang when the door opened, but not a single person in the shop looked up when she came in. The tattoos were stronger when she put some energy into them.

Phaydra moved quickly down the aisles. She seemed to recall that Severus had a fondness for dry red wines. At least he had back when he had hung around the Family. She hurried taking what she needed and leaving the galleons on the counter where someone would eventually find them. Then it was back to Hogwarts and her empty room.


	8. Chapter 8

I am just getting back into the swing of it so pardon the delay.

Chapter 8 Hiding1

Severus apparated as close to Hogwarts as he could and stormed up the rest of the way. Of all the ridiculous things. And he still didn't know who the hell she was. Not in the sense of how he knew her at least.

Argus Filch was working on cleaning what looked to be dung bombs at the main gate. Quite unusual for this unpopulated time of the year.

"Ah good day Professor Snape. Hope your doing a fine bit better than myself today."

"I doubt it." Severus said in the odd tone of familiarity and disdain he used when conversing with Filch. They got along when no one else in the school got along with either of them. And yet there was a distance between them. There were some things that one or the other of them were simply beyond able to understand about each other.

"Ah well. One of the students must 'a timed this 'un. Gone for months and then dung bombs out of no where and all over the bloody place. If I didn' know better I'd say it was a Weasly."

Snape stood tall and straight with his hands behind his back. Now that he had put some distance between himself and the girl he could finally calm down.

"Still might be. There are still two left." Snape pointed out. Ron was always up to something with Harry and he did suspect that Ginny was possibly less innocent than she appeared.

Argus nodded his understanding of the situation. "Always possible." And then he got a conspiratory look on his face. "Maybe I could interest you in something." He nudged a bit closer to Snape.

Snape's curiosity was peaked. Filch had a habit of being able to procure things sometimes before Snape knew they were needed and often when he himself could not locate them. He suspected that quite a few of them were taken from students. Snape took a step closer and lowered his head to hear Filch's conspirator whisper better.

From his nearly threadbare coat filch pulled what at first appeared to be a mundane hip flask. Knowing potions as well as he did, Severus was not at all dismayed by the commonness of the container. The less embellished the outer container the more potent the item it contained. In general at least.

"One sip a' this an hour and your drunk as long as you like. Two in an hour and you dance on tables. Three and your not sure who you are and four most tend to pass out. No hang over in the morning and the whole time you can still get it up."

Severus blinked. He had never heard Filch say something like that before and he hoped he never heard it again. "This is me, Filch. I don't think the last need even apply."

Filch shrugged noncommittally. "You want it? I took it off some student earlier in the year."

"And you don't want it?" Severus had always suspected Filch of having secret stashes around the school. It would certainly would explain a lot.

"I got somethin' better. But don' ask, I wont share." He glared at Severus as though he thought he just might ask.

Ah and drunk would be a fine thing indeed tonight. "Ill take it." Filch named a price, Severus paid and that was that.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Gone

Phaydra woke the next morning wishing that she had bothered to have at least one drink. The stress of just getting back into Hogwarts had been more then enough for her.

Filtch had been outside the main entrance. He hadn't noticed her but his cat had. The nasty thing had started yowling at her for all it was worth and Filtch had followed it around looking for whatever was making his cat freak out. All the while he had been mumbling about stink bombs and student lack of regard for school property. Thankfully a few closed doors later and both of them were gone.

But then Peeves seemed to have noticed her and had followed her around flinging chalkboard erasers at her head and cackling the whole time. She tried jinxing him, but he dodged something wicked and she missed all but the one that turned him purple. And she ended up covered in chalk dust from head to foot.

Instead of a quite night of self contemplating and drunkenness she had ended up in bed with a splitting headache.

Phaydra couldn't help stopping to sniff the lilacs Severus had given her whenever she walked by them that morning. Unfortunately she had caught her aunt in a few very "knowing" looks whenever she got near the flowers.

"Not my fault if they do smell nice." She muttered once while hastily retreating from the desk that they sat on.

"Of course not dear." Talia had responded quite smugly.

Hours after waking, after fidgeting the whole time, Phaydra flopped down at her desk. The first thing to do would to send Severus an owl apologizing for her behavior yesterday. Hopefully he would read it before shredding it.

That done she headed down to the great hall hoping for a late breakfast or early lunch. If she was really lucky she could run into Severus and apologize in person as well. Ok well knowing him, or at least how he used to be, and knowing the magnitude of the insult she had given…. Groveling might be a better option then merely apologizing.

Going down the hallways she noticed how eerily empty Hogwarts was without the children crashing about. Even the stairs didn't move around as much without the kids in attendance. The entire trip to the great hall she had only passed two people and three house elves. None of which had even looked up at her.

To her disappointment Severus was not in the great hall. But Dumbledore was and she wanted to speak with him too.

Sitting down across from him at the small table they had out for the teachers staying throughout the summer she smiled and tried gaining his attention.

"Headmaster, good morning. I hope all is well today?" She was far more cheerful then she usually was in the morning. She wasn't a morning person but stress did that to her sometimes.

Dumbledore continued to nibble on spoonfuls of his oatmeal while reading the latest issue of the Daily Prophet. He was apparently very into what he was reading so she tried again.

"Good morning Headmaster!" She said applying another beaming smile to her face.

Still he didn't even twitch. Minerva came striding into the hall to plop herself in the seat to the Headmasters left.

"Good morning Headmaster." She said while helping herself to a similar bowl of oatmeal that had just appeared in front of her.

Phaydra looked down at her own setting to notice that no oatmeal had appeared in front of her.

Dumbledore put his paper down and smiled over at his long time coworker and friend. "Good morning Minerva how are you?

Phaydra just stared.

"Good sir, very good. I just wanted to get a bit of a bite before I headed to Diagon Alley. I want to pick a few books up before classes begin. And I might even be able to beat the school shopping rush if I go today." She said with a tight slightly rushed smile.

"Minerva?" Phaydra said trying to keep the affects of the runes to a minimum.

"Don't we have the books in the school library?" Dumbledore asked looking a bit astounded that they might not have a complete set of wizarding books.

"Dumbledore?" Phaydra tried again putting as much as she could into stopping the runes from working.

"They just came out this summer. One is a new author with some interesting ideas regarding the transfiguration of licorice sticks of all things."

"Licorice sticks?" Dumbledore repeated, his interest suddenly sounding much more peeked.

"Hello!!!" Phaydra started yelling. "I'm here!"

Minerva giggled, giggled of all things. "Yes. I read that he was actually turning them into furniture."

"Please? Someone I'm here?"

"Furniture! The possibilities are nearly endless there." Dumbledore said with a broad smile; visions of an office of licorice furniture dancing through his head.

"Anyone!!"

Phaydra left, running toward the dungeons where she hoped she would find Severus. The house elves she passed on the way to the great hall were apparently going back that way. She jumped in front of them trying to get their attention.

They kept walking.

She stared after them, shouting at them, until they turned a corner and were gone from her sight. What was going on? The runes made people forget they did not make her invisible. Did they? They never had before so what had made them now?

The dungeons were as cold and creepy as she remembered them being. There seemed to be fewer torches lit then there normally were doing class time. It made the hallways feel more like tombs then ever. And water seeped from the stones to make cold puddles along the sides of the hallways. Twice she had slipped in this and nearly fallen.

Phaydra stopped at every portrait trying to gain their attention. Nothing working. The Bloody Baron had floated by and even he didn't notice her. At one time in her life that would have been great, but now she wanted to talk to anyone. Anyone at all.

Severus's door was dark solid wood. With metal reinforcements going along its width as if it regularly was defending against being forced open. Phaydra banged on the door for almost an hour before deciding that he really wasn't there.

She ran up to the first level of the castle where her rooms were and tried speaking to Talia. Talia never even saw her, but did scream at poltergeists for shaking her portrait.

Phaydra almost hyperventilated on the spot. Nothing and no one could see her.

Taking several long, deep and calming breaths she sat down at her desk and wrote another message to Snape. She just had to hope that someone would notice a letter to Severus on the poor owls leg and send the owl off to deliver it.


	10. Chapter 10

The potter world is Rowling's, only Faydra is my own.

Just Kiss and Make Up

Severus was more then glad to leave the hovel that was once his home on Spinners End. Bellatrix and Narcissa had not been a surprise that he had truly appreciated. Though their visit had also not been a complete surprise either. Ever since Draco had been given his mission Snape had been waiting for Narcissa to arrive, or for at least a message from Lucious requesting assistance. Even in Azkaban Lucious would have his resources. At least some of them.

The Unbreakable Vow could cause him problems, but it had been his intent to assist Draco anyway. He couldn't leave the boy to fail and subsequently die so easily. The boy didn't know so much. It wasn't his schooling, he was rather well prepared for the future there. It was his family life that he truly knew so little about.

Apparating near Hogwarts, he slowly headed inside. The moon was high and nearly full, and the evening held a bit of crispness in it that it normally reserved for autumn and spring. It was gorgeous outside and he, always having been a night person, reveled in it. The stars were so easily seen it was stunning and Severus stood there for a long while just looking up and up at the infinity that surrounded him. It didn't matter what happened down here, those stars would continue to shine far longer then his life would.

Even he had to wonder why even his happy thoughts ended in the morose. Vaguely grumpy, though not much more then usual, he trudged his way through the damp grass to the main gates. He stumbled on a stray stone in the path and took a distinct pleasure in causing it to explode with a wave of his wand. It was a pathetic way to release stress and yet it helped a bit. At least it put a slightly more marked smirk on his face.

A few days later these same gates that he now walked right through would be guarded by aurors on a very strict schedule. Though many were quite good at their jobs each one would likely be more annoying then the last. He just didn't like the complications that they were bound to bring. As if he didn't have enough with all that was going on. Between the Order and the Dark Lord he was dancing a fine enough line that anything else thrown in good overbalance him.

It was late enough that all but the ghosts had settled down to sleep. Even the ghosts seemed to be napping and he made it down to the dungeons unmolested for a change. He breathed deep of the dankness that he found so comforting for some reason. It was such a different smell from what is home had once been. No dust or dryness, no endless cheap candles trying to make the place seem more homey.

He couldn't wait to crash into his bed and pass out for most of the next day. The heels of his shoes clacking on the stones echoed back in a rhythmic staccato. It was one of those odd little things that he enjoyed and could never hear when the students were back in the castle. That many people just made too much noise for something like shoe echo's.

Severus turned the last corner that took him to his suite of rooms, and stopped.

That just couldn't be Professors Tines laying in a heap at the foot of his door. What in the name of Merlin was that little chit doing here. Hadn't he been trying to keep complications out of his life? And hadn't she very recently accused him of trying to blackmail her? That there was more complication then he preferred too have.

She must have felt his eyes on her, because her eyes fluttered open and landed on him. Their eyes met and she suddenly seemed much happier to see him then anyone else he had ever known had. She pulled herself to her feet in a not so graceful way that told tales of how stiff she was and stood there staring eagerly at him. Severus took a cautious step back half afraid that she would jump him.

"Professor Tines." He said guardedly. "Is there something you wanted?" Damn but she looked familiar.

The chit curtseyed. She actually curtseyed before she spoke. That was very old school etiquette.

"Severus I need your help." She kept her eyes on the ground when she said this.

He had never seen her look so meek and demure. Something was up. He stood there just staring at her, waiting for her to either tell him what she wanted or to go away. Either would work just fine for him. Severus was curious, but he was also tired. It was tough to maintain interest in someone who had recently insulted him so much.

"I never said thank you for the flowers, they were beautiful. My favorite actually." Faydra bit her lip while trying to figure out how to say what she had come to say. She finally glanced up at Severus. "Could we go inside?" She fought to hold eye contact as she felt the blush creep not to slowly up her face.

"You _want_ to go inside my rooms?" It was ludicrous. The girl was going from one extreme to another. What in the world was wrong with her? And hadn't he known that the flowers would be her favorite?

She ran her hand through her hair, pulling a few more strands free. Severus watched infatuated as the strands fell past her waist. Gods what he would give to see it all down. How long was it anyway?

"Severus I need to talk to you. In private. These walls have ears."

Well that was more often true then not. With a sigh he walked up next to her and opened his door. With a gesture he directed her into his rooms. He couldn't remember the last time a woman had been down here. _Oh wait, none had been._ He thought bitterly. No wait, Minerva had come down looking for him once when he hadn't made a teachers meeting.

Faydra stepped in and the door shut behind her with a thud. Almost immediately the lock slid into place. The lump in her throat seemed to expand the longer she stood there. It was best if she just did what she had come to do. Get it over with and try to get him to help her.

"So what is it that you wanted then?" Severus asked in a voice so flat and devoid of emotion that she actually turned to see if he was still really there. He brushed by her and went to the large stone fireplace that was in his sitting room. Faydra didn't speak as he got the fire lit. It burned the chill out of the air for a long while before either of them spoke.

He stood and turned to find her gripping her very wrinkled robes with fist so tightly clenched that her knuckles were white. Her emerald eyes were showing much too much white for someone just asking for help with something. And as he watched a tear trickled down her cheek apparently unnoticed by her.

Severus stepped toward her. "Fade its going to be ok." He actually found himself brushing the tear off of her face. She had the softest skin and he embarrassingly found himself focusing on her quivering lips. He wasn't even sure how it had ended up that he had an arm around her and she had an arm around him and a hand on his chest. He blinked into those bright green eyes and felt the pull of recognition.

"You remember me?" She breathed against his lips hopefully. She felt so cold inside. Either from the hours on the dungeon's stone floor or from the lonely years behind her. Or both and so much more combined. It felt so good to be near Severus. It wasn't just because he could remember her. That was part of it, but there was just something more too.

"Its strange. I remember some, but not all. I knew the flowers would be your favorite, but I don't know who you are."

"And you called me Fade." She pointed out. "You haven't done that since I was a kid."

He laughed. "I've known you that long?" She just nodded and snuggled a little closer.

"No one remembers me except for you." She mumbled from under his chin. "Not even Dumbledore. "

Severus thought about that one. "I had noticed something like that the first day you were here. But why are you here now? If you needed my help then, why did you run scared?" It felt so odd to have this woman suddenly clinging to him. Ok not clinging, but obviously using him as a heat source. And since there was a fire a few steps a way and he was 'Snivelus' it just didn't make much sense.

Her head popped up to give the most chaste of pecks to his suddenly numb lips and then she stepped away. He was already having trouble blinking when her robes hit the floor and she suddenly stood there in a long black skirt and that black leather corset that she seemed to love. He was pleased to see that there were no sleeves under her robes and her long pale arms were left blessedly bare. Even with the corset on she was pleasantly slender, but not the starved look that had come into vogue a decade ago. He wished that he had been able to see what that thing did to the front of her. Yes he was a letch at heart. But after all his time alone, what man wouldn't be?

She turned to present him with her back. "Help me unlace this." Her voice was tentative and soft when she said this. Severus stopped breathing and he was forced to consciously close his mouth before he could consciously do much else. Once his mouth closed he could feel his brain kick sluggishly back into flight.

"Wh-what?"

She pulled the stray strands of her hair away from the ties that were knotted at the base of her neck. "What I need to show you is on my back. This thing has to come off for me to show you."

Severus stepped forward. This was business after all and he would accord himself properly. His spidery fingers were swift at unknotting the laces. And as he pulled the laces out of grommet after grommet he was rewarded with a broader view of soft pale skin. First a shoulder that was easily defined under her flesh, and then… then he noticed the markings.

Starving writers live on reviews. Feel free to feed the writers, reviews are liked better then peanuts.


	11. Chapter 11

When he undid the last of the laces he was so absorbed in what the markings on her back were that he barely heard her gasp when he dropped the corset to the floor. He traced his fingers over one after another of the runes that had apparently been scribed into her back. It was a tattoo, but of an apparently magical sort, certainly not a muggle variety.

"Nauthiz, Isa, Eihwaz, Algiz, Mannaz, Algiz, Dagaz, Kenaz, Algiz, Thurisaz. I don't even recognize some of these." He said impatiently pulling her skirt down a bit so he could see the rest of the markings. Each of the runes were joined, overlapping at times, barely touching at others. Each one was drawn in such a way that it made you think of what it symbolized. Thurisaz was written as burning fire, with shapes in it that alternately were burned away in a cleansing, or roared to life in human intensity. Algiz was that largest and most often repeated of the runes. It was portrayed as a shining shield around all the others. It overlapped the others many times. The images on her back were never still, it was a play of constant motion.

Faydra stayed still as a rock. Her flesh tingling as he moved over it, his cool fingers brushing up her spine and then moving off to trace a rune that would not always stay still. When he pushed her skirt halfway off her hip to chase after one of the moving runes, she jumped, but didn't make a sound. Still, she could not help the slight trembling. Half nude and standing before Severus was never something she had foreseen happening in her life.

"Who did this to you?" He asked quietly, still staring at her back from inches away. At some point he had knelt down so that he could see it better. It was artwork of an extraordinary kind, so much more detailed then any of the cheap work the students often had done to themselves. His hands rested on her hips as he just stared at the detail in the work.

"I did." She whispered so softly that she was both afraid that he wouldn't hear her and afraid that he would.

He heard and glanced up at her. She wasn't facing him, but he could still see what she wasn't telling him. With her shoulder rounded against a blow, and her arms crossed in front of her, both covering and protecting. She was very scared of something and since she hadn't yet run out of the room he could assume that it wasn't him, or at least, not entirely him.

Severus stood up and stepped into his bathroom to grab a robe for her. When he came back out he found her still in the same position that he had left her. A flick of his wand and the fire got a little higher. The stones that made the walls of his chambers brightened with the sudden increase in light. He flicked a few more candles into life and then moved to gently place the robe over her shoulders. For a moment she didn't respond and he wondered if madam Pomfrey would be better suited to care for the girl. But then she turned those eyes back up to him.

A green so intense they seemed to glow in the light of the fire. And that's when somehow he knew that he had seen her before.

"You…" He gently brushed her cheek, just below her eye as if he was brushing the fog off of his own memory.

She couldn't help it. He smelled so good she leaned in to sniff him. When she looked up at him she found him looking down at her, mouth slightly open, almost as if he were entranced.

"You." His voice rumbled along the words. "I've met you before." He now said with more certainty then he had ever had before.

"Yes." She whispered. Almost wanting to yield to whatever he came up with, either to end what she now had or to start something new. Loneliness was something so tangible to her anymore that she felt that she could almost shake it off, like rain.

"You were younger," he said softly before one eyebrow went up and a gentle smirk settled onto his face, "You were a brat."

"Don't be snarky." She snapped lightly back at him. Faydra could recall chanting "snarky snape," until he would spin around fit to kill. And from the sudden look on his face, he seemed to remember those times as well. Faydra wondered if he remembered the games of chess they occasionally played when he wasn't being all official and scary, or the books that he had occasionally loaned to her.

"You are still a brat."

They stared at a each other for a long moment. Each trying to come to terms with what was lost and what was now. It was Snape, the one who knew the least about the now, that decided to be the brave one and break the silence.

"What do you want from me?"

It was a long shuddering breath that finally let her speak what she needed to speak. "I have been forgotten by everyone, everyone besides you that is." When he made no attempt to interrupt her, she went on. "Dumbledore forgot to give me the key. Probably doesn't even remember I'm here and chances are he forgot my name before I had walked away."

Severus nodded his head in agreement. Dumbledore had in fact forgotten her name. He had forgotten the key and all those meals they had shared. It had been as if he hadn't known that she was there. That wasn't at all like the man and that made Severus nervous. "Why did you do it to yourself?"

This time he could not pretend that the glance she gave him wasn't filled with fear, fear of him. Then he remembered the last day that he had seen her. She had sat in her chair reading a book, but she had squirmed almost constantly and had never let her back rest against the cushion. All the shy glances of him that she had taken suddenly made sense. Everything made sense. She had been so young, younger than Draco was now and he was just a boy.

"You were trying to escape." He moved away from her. Severus couldn't be near her. He had been guarding her so that the dark mark could be put on her, so she couldn't run away. She would have been forced into the position of being a Death Eater, not even allowed to choose foolishly like he had. And what her father had in store for her had already been proven to be far worse than even that. None of her siblings or cousins had come out of it alright. A cousin was now more ghost than human, a brother was now in a coma and not likely to ever come out of it and the rest were dead.

It was his fault; more blame that could justly be laid at his door. His throat was tight with the horror of what he had tried doing to her. "Oh Merlin you were just trying to get away from it and I wouldn't even let you out of the room."

Faydra stared at his back. He seemed to be staring at a book shelf, but even from behind him she could tell that he wasn't really seeing it. She deftly tied the robe around herself and stepped closer to him. He was gripping one of the shelves as though it was the only thing in the room to keep him standing. His shoulders were squared and he was so tense that she could almost see him vibrating.

"Severus?" Faydra said softly, a hand reaching out to touch him. She was afraid that he would pull away from her. She was afraid that he would betray her trust. She was afraid and he seemed suddenly so angry, but with himself. Her hand met with his back and slid up to lightly grip his shoulder. The tension in him drained away as she moved her other hand to follow her first, though up the other side of his back. Faydra let herself be drawn to him. Her face rested on his back as she waited for him to decide what to do.

Severus cocked his head, thinking. _Mine. She is mine. _Which made him blink and wonder where that thought had come from. She wasn't his. No one was, but when he turned slowly around he found her suddenly in his arms. Merlin he hoped that she wasn't only there because she needed something from him. Narcissa certainly hadn't tried winning him over like this. He let his arms fall around her and hold her. He let them both just relax that way regardless of possible motives.

"What do you want from me Fade?" He murmured into her hair. His eyes closed and he just inhaled. She wasn't a child anymore and he wasn't strictly working for her father anymore. Oh, but she had brought complications with her.

Fade was feeling warm and comfortable and safe, some rather new feelings for her to have. She looked up and found Severus merely inches away from her. "I am tired of running. Help me find a way to be remembered? Before everyone forgets me completely."

He nodded nervously, suddenly very aware of their proximity. "I can try. I will need to know how you did it and what was used. The ink especially could hold the key to unlocking whatever it was you did to yourself. It's the least that I can do."

He watched as all the tension eased in her face. She smiled up at him and reached her arms up around his neck. Severus blinked in shock, but found he couldn't move even if he had wanted to, which he certainly did not.

"Thank you." She whispered a second before twining her hands in his silky hair and pulling his head down enough for her to press her lips to his. It felt so very right when she kissed him. Her tongue darted out to trace his lips and his lips parted as he returned the kiss. The kiss quickly deepened and she suddenly found his hands gripping her own hair. He directed the kiss by the pressure he had on her hair and she purred into his mouth, letting him take the lead.


End file.
